The 4th Hokage's Son
by Amy B. Williams
Summary: In Kakashi's effort to hurt the son of the man he grew to hate, he learns that revenge is a double edged sword that can hurt the victim as well as the wielder. The back story on how kakashi became apart of Naruto's life.
1. Chapter 1

The 4th Hokage's Son: Prologue

"Before You Embark On A Journey Of Revenge, Dig Two Graves."

Authors Note: Hi everyone I just want to say thanks for reading and this is my first fanfic but don't be to harsh and give good advice on how I can improve my writing. Flamers will be ignored and if you find offense to anything displayed in the warnings below it would be best not to read the story.

Shoutout: I want to deeply thank my beta Stellryaoiluvr so much and I love her dearly.

Warnings: This chapter's only warning is implied boyxboy

Disclaimer: I don't own this story the creators of Naruto do, and if I did many characters on this show would have already shagged.

**Prologue: Lie**

Maybe it's because I hated him. Hated the way he used my love against me, the way he never looked at me the way he looked at her, or even treasure the purity I offered to him. He led me to him when I was alone and in despair, when others didn't believe in me, when I didn't have anyone to turn to…he drew me in with the sweet candy of his words that brushed against my naive ears and brought about an addiction I could not beat. Then when he no longer needed me he brushed me aside like a used toy no longer in the light of a fickle toddler. But I like a fool held on to my addiction, which I partly blame on myself, but he too took part. His moments of weakness was always feeding into mine, making me believe that he would cure me with his permanence. But then she came along and it all stopped, but I was in far too deep to resist the feel of him, to accept that he was no longer, never have been, and never will be mine. So all that it has left me with is the deep resentment I have towards him.

This soon grew into a deep hatred of both him and the woman he loved but that is something I never made known. I became exempt during my missions and used the hate to fuel my determination to pass enough ranks so that I could rid him from me. I no longer wanted to see him, I no longer wanted to see her, but unlike me he did not share the same views. He constantly tried to rekindle a friendship that had long been destroyed by lust from a man to a boy. But he persisted, and In time my weakness for him brought about the fake kinship I developed with the women who soon became his wife.

Their marriage was what drove me to become an élite, someone who took dangerous missions for months at a time, a sad life to others, but a sanctuary for me. That is until he became Hokage. When the third retired and anointed to him the highest position in Konoha, and I felt like the world was crumbling around me. I wanted him to feel the void of not having me present in his life, but instead he was prevailing. I saw him before every mission as he told me of my duties, and before I left I would always see the sorry look he gave me behind the smile he shone my way. But things only got worse when that day came. He ran my way and picked me up in the air, making my heart flutter, but the mask I wore kept my emotions to unknown.

"She's pregnant!"

These were the only words I heard and the only thing I remembered before I found myself at my empty home clutching the cloth over my chest. The pain there had grown and it had reached maximum capacity as the words of her pregnancy echoed in my ears. I hated the both of them more than ever and planned on making him pay. But then he died and that left me a numbing feeling that engulfed my world. The hate that was there was no more than a numbing cold that prevented me from feeling.

And with that numbing hate, I was driven to sneak into the window of his orphaned son's bedroom as he gurgled in the false security of his crib. I slowly moved towards him inching towards the edge of the crib; my heart beat increasing with each step. The room was suffocating by the time I could see his golden hair gracefully placed atop his head…. just like his fathers. The child did not notice that I was there for his eyes were closed and the noises he was making were that of sleep. I reach for him, suddenly forgetting the evils that drove me to him. As my hand got closer I felt something tugging at my chest. The tips of my fingers brushed the tips of his soft cheeks, then he opens his eyes and look at me and I draw my hand back faster than I ever thought I ever could.

Deep blue eyes that feel as if they could swallow me whole peer into mine, frightening me. They were not the eyes of his father but his mother's; they were the eyes of the woman who stole what was mine as the demon sealed within him once did. Then I laugh, I laugh so hard that my hands are slightly shaking as I smoothed the hair from my face. I feel the child's eyes staring at me and before I no longer can take it, I slip out the window. At that moment I made a promise to myself. I promised that I would no longer look for this child; I would no longer be tormented by the love that nearly drove me to insanity. But as I got further from the room heading home in the dark, I could still feel the weight of the child's eyes which appear in my mind like a secret message whispering that I lie.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hi everyone I just want to say thanks for reading and this is my first fanfic but don't be to harsh and give good advice on how I can improve my writing. Flamers will be ignored and if you find offense to anything displayed in the warnings below it would be best not to read the story.

Shoutout: I want to deeply thank my beta Stellryaoiluvr so much and I love her dearly.

Warnings: This chapter's only warning is implied boyxboy

Disclaimer: I don't own this story the creators of Naruto do, and if I did many characters on this show would have already shagged.

Chapter 1: Fearing The Unknown

The day after I left the room I had already broken my promise to myself to never see the 4th Hokage's spawn. I found myself in the 3rd Hokage's office looking at him in shock as he rocked a crying infant in his arms. He smiles up at me but I don't notice it, for my sights are set on the bundle in his arms thrashing and wailing.

"You would think they would give an old man a break!"

I look up at him more confused than I have ever been. Why was the child here? And as if the 3rd could read my mind he speaks up.

" No one could watch him, though I know that's not true," He lets out a little chuckle and continues, "So I'm taking care of him today, but he keeps crying no matter what I do."

I don't offer any assistance and prepare to leave office, forgetting that I was supposed to report on my previous mission. But before I can leave he stops me and I feel a weight on me, as if something bad was going to happen.

"You just got back from a mission last night I believe?" I nod and I feel uneasy when a smile lights his face.

"Can you hold him for a minute, I have to get some documents ready for a meeting."

I prepare to decline but the crying child in already placed in my hands and my jaw tightens at the thought of whose child I was holding. His eyes shift to me and his crying soon dies down causing the Hokage to look up at me but he soon turns his attention elsewhere.

"What's his name?" the fact that I even spoke surprised me.

" They named him Naruto, " his eyes soften as he looks at the boy in my arms, "it's such a shame they won't get to raise him, or that he won't know who his parents are."

This shocks and I ask why

"The council has their reasons, I opposed"

" the very fact that the demon who killed many loved ones is sealed in the child will be a burden on his life, but there was little I could do," he signed then started me in the eyes, "I know you loved your sensei very much but it would be troublesome if you were to let this information leak."

I look at him and shift my weight on to the other foot in unease at the mention of my sensei, the fact that the love the 3rd speaks of is different from what it really was, what it maybe should have not been.

"Got it!," The Hokage picks up a piece of paper and comes my way arms stretched out to take the baby and I am conflicted with emotion.

"I'll watch him," I say and once again I surprise myself.

"I don't know you're a little young to watch an infant, he's only a few days old." The worry in his voice offends me and in an act of pride I defend myself,

"I know how old I am but I'm also a Jounin," I look down at Naruto but his eyes make me uneasy so I look up again, "And he stopped crying."

He sighs and walks next to me and places his hand on my shoulder and I tense up.

"Fine, his bag is over there. I'm sure you'll take care of him the way his dad took care of you," his smile is warm, but I feel funny.

When the door shuts I'm standing in his office with Naruto in my arms looking up at me. He's silent but I feel like he's mocking me so I avert my eyes and pick up his bag and head out.

People stare at me while I am walking on the road and they whisper. They know who is in my arm, and I'm sure the fact that I'm holding him is even more of a mystery.

"Why would he have him, he killed his sensei."

"He killed the 4th Hokage"

"That's the baby the Hokage took in yesterday"

I hear them but I don't pay them any mind because they are the same people who whispered when my father died. I am almost tempted to tell them whose son he is but I don't, because the council have already told those who knew of his birth to keep quiet.

I am close to the Uchiha compound and Naruto starts wiggling in my arms. I hear his voice quivering like he's preparing to cry, and I start to get frustrated. He was quiet a while ago, why was-

"Kakashi," a voice calls and I look up.

"Mikoto-san?"

Mikoto is a beautiful woman who is sweet and gentle. As long as I've known her she has been nice and is probably the only Uchiha who doesn't look down on me for my left eye.

She is holding a baby of her own, who is about three months if I remember correctly, and has her eldest son Itachi, to her right.

"Oh my looks like we're both going to have our hands full today."

I smile nervously but I know she can't see my face so I nod. Itachi's eyes have not left the moving bundle in my hands.

"If you want you can accompany me, we're going to the park, right Itachi?"

Itachi looked to me then to his mother and nods.

"Thanks but I don't think I should."

She seems a bit disappointed but cheers back up "May I see him, I bet he's adorable!"

I bring Naruto closer to her and as Mikoto is leaning over, Naruto turns his head and locks eyes with Sasuke.

Both babies start to cry and Mikoto starts to rock Sasuke. I mimic her in an attempt to calm him and she bows before apologizing. She walks away rocking he child with Itachi by her side still looking at Naruto.

I stop rocking him by the time I reach the front door of my house since he was no longer crying. The house is the only thing I have left from my family because they are no longer here. So, when I enter the door and mutter Tadaimasu, I don't expect an answer.

I set his bag down on the couch and get out his blanket. I spread it out and lay him down on it and stare at him.

Why did I bring him here? Why did I bring him here?

By now he is staring back at me

"You know the people of this village are going to hate you forever."

I know he can't answer but I continue to talk

"They ought to, your father deserves that pain."

"He betrayed me, just to have you."

"That woman who gave birth to you took him,"

"Serves him right to have died too."

He yawns and averts his eyes toward the ceiling

"You're an ugly little shit you know, and you deserve having everything taken from you. You and your ass of a father are no different."

I turn around and kick a chair, but he doesn't stir.

"Just like my old man, leaving me all alone, I bet you'll die soon too. You know he asked me to look over you before he died. But I won't. I'll never be to you what he wants me to be."

I turn around and find you sleeping on the blanket. I feel immediate anger, but it dissipates soon after. I feel dirty, and I know that Naruto is not ugly.

I look at the way his fine blonde hair sits atop his head in disarray for someone so young. I watch his sleeping face and know he is beautiful, probably even more so than his father.

Hesitantly I move to Naruto's side and pick him up. He twitches slightly but doesn't wake up. I am holding him again and I am confused that I like the feeling. And for a moment I think of it as Minato in my arms.

Naruto sleeps soundly but I am up all night scared of the new unknown feeling I feel for Naruto. I fear that it is affection, I fear that it is hate, but most of all I fear what these feelings will mean for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is kind of a timeline of the events that happened in Kakashi's life. I researched them so yeah (lost dad at 6, at 13 Obito died, when he was 14 or 15 Kyuubi attacked, at age 15 Minato died, 15 Naruto born). In this chapter Kakashi is 18 and turning 19 soon.**

**Also next chapters will be much better! I rushed this chapter because I want to update every week or so but I realized that I want quality stuff for you guys. But my friend said that I might as well give you this chapter so here you go**

**Warnings: Sasuke sassiness, implied abuse, pedo OC charcter by the name Nesume **

"_**this means flashback" "= start of flash back and"= end of flashback**_

* * *

_**The 4th Hokage's Son: Mature Enough**_

"Come on Choji, it's time to go home."

"Let's go Shikamaru it's getting cold."

"Bye Naruto," "Bye"

I stand in the far end of the park watching….just watching. Naruto is smiling and waving his six-year-old arms in the direction of the children leaving the park. And as they slowly disappear, the smile on his face dissipates. His arms slowly drop to his sided, and his head lowers; bangs covering his eyes. I watch as a single tear drips onto the floor, but I don't move from my spot because I'm just watching…. watching.

He brings his right arm and sweeps it across his face then puts both of his fists in front of him and softly says "Yosh!" Something he always does when he suddenly is left alone.

Two women walk past. I hear their hushed whispers, and see their curious glances in Naruto's direction. I know Naruto can hear them as well; by the way he drags his feet on the ground, while heading back to the sand box. He plops himself down and picks up a stick and starts to swirl it around in the sand.

I turned around because I needed to report to the Hokage about my mission. I need to stop looking for Naruto when I first get back to Konoha, but I can't seem to stay away and it angers me. I listen for him when I hear the yelling of an old woman about rowdy brats. I look for him when I pass this worn down park, the only park he can go to without the worry of prejudice parents. I search for him when I hear that a child has been hurt.

I tighten my hands in a fist and head in the direction of the tower. This needs to stop, I shouldn't care, I should hate him, I should-

"Hi Naruto," chimes an older man. The familiar voice that belong to a man named Nesume stops me in my tracks and I slowly turn around and again I am watching….watching.

"Hi….um," Naruto looks as the man confused.

"Oh you can call me Onii-san (1)," his voice sounds sincere and his smile is warm enough to make Naruto mimic it.

"Oh okay hi Onii-san, I'm playing…do you want to?" I can tell by the tone in his voice that he was prepared to be rejected, he usually was.

"Of course I would love to Naruto-kun, I would _love_ to play." This causes Naruto to beam and I breath out furiously and head to the towers.

He's always flashing that grin to everyone, and it angers me. I am mad that it is the same smile that Minato used to wear, the one that turned gentle when we were alone. The same smile he wore when I first met him. I met him when I was kicking my father's grave in the rain, letting my six-year-old self blow steam.

"_Stupid," the words left my lips as a silent whisper. Stupid….that was what my father was, he was stupid. He took his life, because he was feeling sorry for himself? Because the shame was too much? How'd he think killing himself would have solved anything?_

_Kick_

"_Stupid"_

_Kick_

"_Stupid"_

_Kick_

"_That is a stupid thing to do!"_

_I turn around at the sound of a familiar voice and see the blonde ninja that stop by my house once in a while. The sight of him annoys me so much that I turn around and continue what I was doing. I start kicking the tomb stone again, half expecting him to stop me, half hoping that he wouldn't._

"_I know you're mad at him….heck I'm pretty pissed myself," I turn and glare at him before returning to my task," but you're going to be a chūnin soon. Though you're young….really young actually, I'm pretty sure you're mature enough not to do this."_

"_Fuck off," I say lazily then face him, "is that mature enough for you?" The rain has by now soaked me to the bone and I am cold but determined not to show it in front of him._

_I see the shock in his face, but it soon melts into that grin he's always wearing, the same one that irritates me. I hate it so much that I pick up my bag and walk by him in an attempt to get away._

"_Wait Kakashi, I know that you don't know me all that well, but I knew your father…so if you ever need someone you can- hey Kakashi- Kakashi!"_

_I hear his voice but it is slowly fading away and I am feeling sleepy and groggy. I know that I'm not home yet but the thought of sleeping felt nice and I slowly drift off to the noise of my name being called over and over again, like a melody._

_The feeling of something warm touching my forehead stirs me awake and I find myself staring into blue eyes. I break the eye contact and look to the other side, noticing that I am not home._

_"You have a fever, guess you're a child after al" he states, as he presses a warm towel against my forehead before standing up._

_I don't respond to him, instead I sit up letting the towel fall to my lap. He look as if he is going to protest, but in that instant I feel sick to my stomach and I jump up._

_As if Minato is reading my mind he points in the direction of a closed door behind the couch and I run to the bathroom and the contents I my stomach meet the toilet._

_Minato is by my side in seconds rubbing my back. I am tempted to brush him off, but the feeling of his hand on my back is soothing and I let him continue. I don't continue for very long and soon I'm finished, so I wash out my mouth and Minato gets me water._

_"I'm leaving," I say sternly_

_He ruffles my hair which causes a slight blush to dance across my cheek. Then he gives me a straight look and crouches down to my level._

_"You're going to have to be more mature now, I understand your angry, and that it's going to be hard to do that, but I'm sure you can do it."_

_He leans down to peck me on the forehead, something he's done since I was little, a habit that he'd never grown out of but before his lips can make contact with my for head, I move my head so his full lips land on mine._

_His eyes widen and soon they narrow in anger._

_"That mature enough?" but before he can scold me I am gone, and in my home. But instead of being haunted by the emptiness that echoes in the halls of my house, I am touching my lips, unsure why I feel the way I do…._

The memory of that day still ripe in my memory makes me frown. My mind quickly gears toward Naruto and the man with him, but I soon push it aside and speed up my pace in order to get to the Hokage's tower faster.

The next day when I return to report to Hokage, I see Nesume being hauled out of the Hokage office in chains lined with chakra restraints. My heart speeds up but I don't let it show as I enter the third's office.

"Was that Nesume out there...did he do something," I ask casually.

"I shouldn't say," whispers the old man; barely above a whisper," But then again you were Minato's student."

My fists are clenched in both aggravation and anticipation

"He hurt Naruto," His voice slightly trembling; I feel sick, "He did things," He pauses; I feel excited, "I don't know how anyone….." I don't think he will finish so I place my report on his desk and head home; after all is if dark and I am tiered. On my way home I pass the park and notice the Absence of Naruto.

While in my bed that night I think about what I allowed it to happen. I had the power to help Naruto; I had the ability to prevent bad happenings from happening. I roll onto my side troubled, every time I try to close my eyes I see Minato's frown. But isn't this what I wanted? To cause Minato pain, to cause Naruto pain?

When I fall asleep that night I dream of the day I first kissed Minato, but instead of him being shocked he look disappointed. He softly pushes me away and shakes his head.

"No Kakashi, that's not mature enough."

_end_

* * *

Onii-san mean big brother in Japanese. Little children generally call older kids, teen, young adults.

Prologue

P.S - For future chapters I will have another beta so all my errors should be fixed allowing readers and easier time to…well read. I will also have my past chapters revised and what to, and it's all because of reviews! So don't be afraid to review, it's kind of my new crack and motivation!


End file.
